A veces
by KAYAKO666
Summary: A veces Patrick Kirkland va a visitar a Arthur y a veces pasan cosas entre ellos...InglaterraxIrlanda


_Me hubiera gustado escribir algo más largo de ellos, pero por algo se empieza_

**A veces...**

A veces Partrick iba a casa de su amargado hermano a molestarle.

-Cambiaste las monedas de oro de la olla por monedas de chocolate? -preguntó Arthur mirando incrédulo a su hermano Patrick, aquel pelirrojo que el mundo conocía como la República de Irlanda y que hacía ha mucho se había independizado como Alfred para después abandonarle.

Para Arthur tales asuntos siempre acaban por ser crueles e injustas traiciones, no podía mirarlas de otra manera.

-Sabía que tu situación era mala, pero esto excede lo que tenía en mente.

Patrick se recargó en el marco de la puerta que separaba a la cocina de la sala del apartamento de su hermano inglés, estaba por abrir una lata de cerveza de la reserva de su hermano.

-Necesitaba el dinero- Patrick se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

Era aquí donde un buen hermano se habría ofrecido a proporcionarle el dinero que ayudara a suavizar los problemas económicos, pero no Arthur, había demasiados factores para ni siquiera mencionarlo. Ser una nación siempre complicaba todo. Además, Arthur siempre guardaba un poco de rencor y Patrick lo sabía.

-Pues vaya fiasco se va a dar quien intente robarte esa dichosa olla, se encontrarán con un _leprechaun_ que no sólo es un mentiroso, sino que también es pobre.

Patrick frunció el ceño hasta que sus pelirrojas cejas se volvieron una sola y enorme, un gesto muy común entre los Kirkland.

-A lo mejor se ofrecen a pagar las cuentas que dejé abajo del chocolate -la lata hizo un click al ser abierta, la cerveza estaba bastante buena-por cierto, también dejé algunas en tu refrigerador...y en la alacena, ah y en el baño.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Hazte cargo de tus propias deudas!

Arthur estaba dudando que su hermano estuviera tomandole el pelo, lo creía capaz de hacerlo con tal de hacerle rabiar. Ya se iba a levantar tan sólo para comprobar cuando Patrick anduvo hasta el sillón marrón de una plaza donde Arthur gustaba de tejer para sentarse en un respaldo mientras bebía su cerveza. Arthur se le quedó mirando hasta que llamó la atención de Patrick, quien en respuesta le ofreció de su cerveza.

-¡Absolutamente no! ¿Recuerdas la alacena donde dejas _tus_ deudas?, ahí dentro también hay algo conocido como vasos, los cuales pudiste usar.

-¡Enserio, Arthur? Debes estar envejeciendo si te molesta beber de la misma lata que yo.

-¡Es poco higiénico!

-pffff, lo dices cuando nosotros dos ya...

Arthur carraspeó, definitivamente Patrick estaba disfrutando aquello.

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Ah no?

-No, son dos cosas muy distintas -en aquel momento Arthur tejía una bufansa roja, decidió dejarla de momento mientras discutía con su hermano, a sus pies reposaba una canasta con estambres de diversos colores y agujas de tejer.

-Pues no lo pillo- Patrick dejó lata en el piso junto a la canasta de Arthur, ambos eran tan parecidos que bien podrían haber pasado por gemelos sino fuera por el color de su cabello y las pecas del irlandés- ¡me lo explicas mejor?

-No y a la próxima usa un vaso ¡y no dejes la lata sobre la alfombra!

-Eres como mi abuela, Arthur

Patrick no iba a hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, Arthur gruñó, Patrick no era el mejor vecino que su pudiera pedir.

-¡De acuerdo, si quieres una explicación, pues bien!

Arthur jaló a su hermano de la muñeca con la fuerza para hacerle caer en su regazo, en cuestión de un instante los labios de ambos se habían unido en un beso que nada tenía del decoro de un caballero británico y que Patrick estuvo muy complacido en responder hasta que les hizo falta el aire. Arthur se lamió los labios, tenía el saborcito de su hermano y la cerveza en la boca.

-¿Ya viste la diferencia?

-Estoy un poco confundido aún, ¿porqué no me lo explicas mientras buscamos las cuentas sin pagar que dejé en tu habitación? -Arthur ya no estaba molesto y Patrick sonreía ansioso de continuar besandole.

-Me parece apropiado.

En cosa de nada los hermanos se levantaron, llegar a la habitación del inglés les tomaría exactamente el tiempo suficiente que les tomaba desvetirse y abandonar la ropa en los pasillos mientras Arthur le explicaba concienzusamente las diferencias entre compartir una lata de cerveza y un beso.

A veces Patrick sólo iba a casa de su amargado hermano porque le gustaba añoraba sus labios.


End file.
